


[Destiel][Supernatural]饱暖思

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Supernatural  同人文 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 在处理Ishim后的总结大会上，Dean这才迟迟意识到——那些天使说以前Cass是女的？！
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: Supernatural  同人文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108913





	[Destiel][Supernatural]饱暖思

[Destiel][Supernatural]饱暖思  
Lust  
注：原作：《Supernatural》1210  
Cp：Dean Winchester/Castiel

饱暖思  
在处理Ishim后的总结大会上，Dean这才迟迟意识到——  
那些天使说以前Cass是女的？！  
Dean当然知道天使没有性别之分，但是还是禁不住偷偷幻想起来，女性的Cass，到底是什么样子？  
是不是。。。裙带飘飘？前凸后翘？涂脂抹粉？齿白唇红？。。。胡子拉碴？？  
没错，Dean幻想的当然是Jimmy的脸了，不然呢？  
Dean最熟悉的Cass就是这个样子啊。  
虽然听起来有点奇怪，但是一想到呆呆的Cass窈窈窕窕、搔首弄姿、风姿绰约、媚眼如丝，Dean就感觉浑身发热、郎心似铁。  
这实在是。。。太火辣了！  
试想一下，如果是这样的Cass。承欢身下，那会是何等的快意肆爽啊！！被自己狠狠抵住的Cass，泪汗交织斑驳胡须、喘息呻吟此起彼伏，那真是。。。

“Dean！”  
Dean连忙止住淫笑，正襟危坐。


End file.
